Bowser's Revenge
Bowser's Revenge is an SMBx episode made by me, Mumbo McBurger. Production began late 2010, although the exact date is not known. Bowser's Revenge should have about 120 levels, with a total of eight worlds with one bonus world. Bowser's Revenge has not been released yet, but demo one should be released December January Mid-March Whenever the heck I feel like it. Bowser's Revenge is the Mumbo take ("Mumbo take" is a new term I will be using a lot. It basically describes the difference between Nintendo canon and Bowser's Revenge universe canon) So, as I was saying, Bowser's Revenge is the Mumbo take on the official games New Super Mario Bros. and NSMBW. Yep, that means I will be making other games to retell the other Mario games. Why the Demo isn't out yet The only reason I'm still putting myself through this daily torture to make this game is for my cousin. I told him he'd be the first to get the demo, and he will be. Unfortunately, with my printer having trouble, I can't print out the boxart, and a finished demo is waiting on my hard drive to be burned to a disk. Story Bowser's Revenge really dives deep into the realm of story, having a large background on all its characters and worlds. Rather than list the full story of the Mushroom Kingdom here, I will instead copy-paste the story from the game's topic on the Knuckles96 forums. "Mario awoke from a strangely realistic dream in which he killed Bowser. But this is the real world. Bowser has just escaped from the Mushroom Kingdom Prison, or MKP. With him escaped several of the worst villains ever born. Petey Piranha. Rob-Omb. Megga M. McBurger. Not to mention his eight children, the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. Peach is in danger. He's late. He forgot about the picnic at the Comet Observatory. He was supposed to bring Luigi. They rush and barely get a ride with Toad and his little sister, Toadette, on the Starshroom. After a long ride, they arrive at the Comet Observatory. All their friends are there! Wario, Waluigi, Daisy, Peach, and many others. After lunch and a short but painful chat with Peach, Mario is requested to take Toadette Dino-riding in the gate. After a long and fun ride, Mario hears a loud crash. He rushes to investigate! Peach has been kidnapped! Havoc runs amok! That sentence doesn't make sense! And on top of that, Luigi hates Mario! Can Mario rescue Peach and re-befriend his brother? It's up to you to find out!" Production "I, Mumbo McBurger (known at the time as MegaMushroomMcBurger), was writing scripts to pass the time in fifth grade. I came up with an idea after watching the Super Mario Brothers movie; I will create a better one. I failed horribly, what with my lack of time, actors, equipment, and attention span. Then I found the holy grail. Redigit's (Andrew Spinks's) Super Mario Brothers X. A Mario fan game like no other, it came with one game installed in it, and a level editor. As in: make your own levels. I knew that I shouldn't make the movie, but instead design a game based off of it. -after long moment of pause- It failed horribly. I made two levels before giving up. At the time, Bowser's Revenge was cancelled. But, some time later, I got up the courage to remake it. I made four levels, infinitely better than the originals. I made an account on the new official SMBx forums and posted the demo. -one massacre later- All bad comments. And only half of it was useful. It was all "give up now," and "you suck." Barely anyone told me what to fix. But one day, I got hope back. One member on the entire forum had my game's userbar in his signature. We became co-leaders of the project and helped it along the way. Since then, I've gotten three level designers, two graphics designers, and three beta testers to help the episode along. I've already finished seven levels, with two more in the process. Demo one should have about eleven levels done. I'd like to thank my co-leader, mattheww00, my level designers, kombat2, hawkeyeone, and paintland, my graphic designer, yoshi64, my media producer, mr.game.and.watch14, and my beta testers, Uncle Sam, Princess McHi, and dr.jon." -copied from Facebook page Characters Playable Characters: *Mario Mario *Luigi Mario *Toadette Toadstool ^ *Toad Toadstool *Wario Wario ^ *Waluigi Wario ^ *Shawn Shyguy *Goob Shyguy Bosses: *Dream Bowser (world one) *Boom-Boom (world one) *Lemmy Koopa (world one) *Petey Piranha (world one) *Bowser Koopa Junior (world two) *General Robert V. Omb (world two) *Wendy O. Koopa (world three) *King Fishbob (world three) *Larry Koopa (world four) *The Ax Brothers' tank (world four) *Roy Koopa (world five) *Megga M. McBurger (world five) *Morton Koopa Junior (world six) *Rock Boos (world six) *Ludwig Von Koopa (world seven) *Lakingtu Von Thunder (world seven) *Iggy Koopa (world eight) *??? (world eight) *King Rex (Onion Kingdom) *Mr. Seckla (bonus world) Supporting Characters: *Toads of the Mushroom Kingdom *Bullet Bob Omb *Bob Omb Junior *Lakitu Von Thunder Junior *Chip Cheep^ *Syobon and Boon *Yoshi^ *Birdo *Mario Junior *Luigi Junior *The Onion King *Daisy^ *Rosalina *Lumario, Lumigi, Luwario, and Walumigi *Peach Toadstool^ *Polari^ *Toadsworth *The Mushroom King ^was kidnapped by Bowser Powerups There are a bunch of powerups in Bowser's Revenge *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Cape Feather *Flight Star *Tanooki Suit *Starman *Cloud Flower *Poison Flower *Hammer Suit *Raccoon Leaf Worlds There are ten worlds planned for Bowser's Revenge, and they are: *Grass World, Mushroom Central *Desert World, Deserted Desert *Water World, Peace Beach *Ice World, Icy Island *Forest/Jungle World, Mushroom's Woods *Rock World, Stone Central *Cloud World, Lakitu Land *Lava World, The Koopa Kingdom Along with the eight story worlds, there is also a sidestory world *Barren Wasteland World, The Onion Kingdom Along with one bonus world. *World nine, Bonus World Trivia *Bowser's Revenge was originally going to be a stop-motion Mario movie *Bowser's Revenge takes place in the Mushroom Kingdom year of 653 A.F.